Edict of Surplus
The Edict of Surplus, Unitican: , also known as Hyai's Promise, Okirmu's Triumph, Government's Promise, Standard Accomodation, Social Barrier and many others is a policy that ensures that the basic needs of all Trowoese citizens are fufilled by the government. It has been hailed as a Triumph of Trowo. History Even before the Great War, it was becoming increasingly clear that the mechanization and increasing levels of automation throughout all sectors of industry was causing massive unemployment and social unrest. It also increasingly concentrated wealth in a small group of companies and individuals and although steps were taken in many countries in different ways to tackle the problem, it was ultimately the major religions and humanitarian groups that acted to provide for many of the unemployed. After the collapse of many of the world's government post-war, Horai Hyai, the first leader of United Trowo, envisioned a socialist style "safety net" that would ensure a minimal standard of living for even the most impoverished, with the help of robots. This was also the key point that swayed over many states to join United Trowo post-war, though its socialist bent turned away many others. However, due to the start of the First Interstellar Wars, unemployment, civil unrest and lack of infrastructure, Horai Hyai was unable to even begin implementing it and was assassinated before any of those major issues could be resolved. It was under the 2nd President, Wakpue Okirmu, that his vision was finally put on paper and executed upon. After the end of the Second Interstellar Wars, the Edict of Surplus was proclaimed. Over the next 15 years, 10 billion houses, 15 million sq km of farmland, 14 billion robots and many other were constructed. Its completion also marked the final term of presidency for Okirmu and was hailed as a Truimph of Trowo, and stands as a reminder to the greatness humanity could achieved with a combined political will. Details Under the Edict of Surplus, all humans are entitled by the government to have a basic accomodation, rations, education, healthcare, allowance and access to the internet. The government of Trowo achieves this by government-held industry, which consists of normal workers, Edict workers and extensive use of mechanized labour. Allowance All Trowoese citizens are given 500 credits every month, if their income is below 1 500 (or 1 500 per person in a household). An additional 500 is given per child. Accomodation Everyone is entitled to a living area of 30m². This is provided in the form the 'Standard Accomodation', a standardized apartment that is built throughout Trowo, though their exact specifications vary wildy. Other than a bathroom and toilet, all residents share a kitchen and laundry point with 4 others, if staying single. If staying with a partner with or without children, they have all these facilities within their own house. A house for a single has one bedroom, storeroom and living room. It comes with a standard issue computer, bed, desk, table, sofa, fridge, television and personal convenience device (PCD). All electronic devices are connected to the PCD through the internet. Houses for couples, especially those with children, are larger, with 1 extra bedroom for every 2 children. Houses built post year 103 moved past cookie cutter flats and since then have incoporated more unique designs. Food If living in a standard accomodation, food is delivered daily in a box to their doorstep. It contains 3 meals in accordance with the guidelines set out by the ministry of health. This results in a total of 2 750 calories, though more can be requested through the PCD if one can prove that they are active and require more. The issued foods are usually in the form of a staple, vegetable and nutrient block and are artificially flavoured. A dessert is also issued. During holidays, a better ration is usually issued. The exact identity varies from division to division, especially to fit with local palettes. They do not taste bad, but do not taste good either. Those who are earning below 1 500 (or below 1 500 per person in a household) who do not stay in a standard accomodation can also collect rations at a designated point. Food is grown primarily at Najjayón, Syailrithan, Xis, Sento So'Raho, Qemamtiu, Azires, Lao Goluhi, Ente and Langit Biru. Ralola(water plant), algae, rice, potato and Shimis(rice-like) are the major crops cultivated throughout Trowo. Education Main article: Education in Iluvian Education in United Trowo is free until university level. Every citizen is required by law to attend at least primary (grade school) and secondary (middle-high school) school.